


Memento amoris

by Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Feels, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, awww
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by Nykyo's fanfiction.<br/>Smooth paper, coloured pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento amoris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Una fanart che per me ha significato tanto e alla quale ho voluto dare un significato che fosse all'altezza della storia.  
> Tesoro non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per i vari input ricevuti e per la voglia che mi hai ridato nel dar vita a lavori come questo.   
> Grazie <3


End file.
